Déjà Vu All Over Again
Deja Vu All Over Again is the 22nd episode of Charmed and the Season 1 Finale. Summary As Rodriguez makes plans for his attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, he receives a visit from Tempus, a demon who will turn back time until he succeeds in killing all the Halliwells. Upon turning back time after the first failed attempt, Tempus informs Rodriguez only he will remember the previous events. Fortunately for the Halliwells, Phoebe’s has a number of strong cases of deja vu. But unfortunately for Andy, Phoebe sees in a premonition Andy’s death at the hand of a warlock. Plot Inspector Rodriguez killed his partner, Inspector Anderson, in the previous episode, and has found out about the Charmed Ones. He is really a demon who was sent by The Source to find out why the ranks of evildoers have been decimated over the past few months. The demon Tempus appears to him. Tempus says he was sent by The Source to help kill the Charmed Ones, and offers to help Rodriguez by resetting time if he fails. Rodriguez will remember what happened the previous times. Piper is at Quake planning a segment for the Food Network. She spilled marinara sauce on her dress, and asks Phoebe to bring her a new one. Across the street from the manor, a neighbor's car is hit. Prue has a newspaper announcing that Andy is suspected in Anderson's death. Phoebe takes the newspaper and has a premonition of herself and Piper bending over Andy's lifeless body. He looked as if he'd been hurled across the room by a demon or warlock. Rodriguez calls in Andy and tells him that a supernatural being killed Anderson. He knows Prue is a witch and wants to meet her. He will drop all charges against Andy if Prue can help him find Anderson's killer. Phoebe goes to Quake and tells Piper of her premonition. The producer from the Food Network comes in -- an old classmate of Piper's, Joanne Hertz. Joanne brags about her life, humiliating Piper. Prue goes to Andy and warns him of Phoebe's premonition. Andy suspects that the demon that killed Anderson is Rodriguez. Prue decides to meet Rodriguez at the manor, together with her sisters. Prue asks Andy not to come to the manor. Rodriguez goes to the manor as Andy watches him enter. Kit is outside, and yowls at Rodriguez. Rodriguez rings the bell and Phoebe answers the door. Rodriguez immediately throws an energy ball, killing Phoebe. He throws another at Piper, but she freezes it, and then Prue deflects it back at Rodriguez, killing him. Tempus resets time and summons Rodriguez, still convulsing from the energy ball. Tempus tells Rodriguez to learn from his previous mistake. Phoebe has a déjà vu experience. She believes the day is repeating, but Prue doesn't believe her. She hears the neighbor's car being hit again. Prue shows Phoebe the newspaper and Phoebe recognizes it, and the premonition. Rodriguez cuts his deal with Andy again. He is in a much fouler mood than before. Phoebe goes to Quake and tells Piper of her déjà vu. When Joanne shows up, Phoebe knows her name and her bragging. Piper freezes Joanne and Phoebe tells Piper what Joanne said the last time. She thinks the only reason she knows what's happening is that her power allows her to see the past and the future. Prue again goes to Andy. Again, she plans to meet Rodriguez and wants Andy to stay away. Rodriguez again goes to the manor, with Andy watching. Kit yowls at Rodriguez. Rodriguez bursts through the door, but this time throws an energy ball at Piper, killing her. He then throws another energy ball at Phoebe and kills her. He hurls a third at Prue but she deflects it back, killing him again. Tempus resets time and again summons Rodriguez. Rodriguez says he succeeded in part by killing two of the sisters, but Tempus tells him to learn where he erred so he can get them all. Phoebe again has her déjà vu experience. She leads Prue to the window and shows her the neighbor's car being hit. She also tells Prue of her premonition, without having touched the newspaper. She's now convinced that they're caught in some sort of time loop--and she's the only one who recognizes. Prue meets with Andy and tells him of the time loop. Andy suspects that the demon is after the Charmed Ones, not him. Prue still insists that he stay away from the manor. The sisters find Tempus in the Book and see they must remove him from his time to send him away. Rodriguez again goes to the manor, and again Kit yowls. Rodriguez, in a very foul mood, glares demonically at Kit. Andy notices his reaction and realizes Rodriguez is the demon. He pulls his gun out of the glove compartment and rushes out of his car. Rodriguez throws an energy ball at Prue and Phoebe, but Phoebe pushes Prue out of the way just in time. Andy charges into the manor and shoots at Rodriguez, who kills him with an energy ball. However, Rodriguez is distracted and Piper freezes him. The sisters tie Rodriguez to a chair. Phoebe wants to kill Rodriguez to restart the day and save Andy. Rodriguez dares Phoebe to kill him. Piper doesn't agree. Prue was knocked unconscious when Phoebe shoved her out of the way. She meets Andy in a ghostly place. He knows he is dead, but that Prue must go back. Andy vanishes, and Prue hears Phoebe calling for her. Prue comes to and sees Andy dead. The sisters take the Book of Shadows and find a spell to accelerate time. Time rolls forward to midnight, breaking the time loop. Tempus cries out and bursts into flames. Prue unties Rodriguez and orders him to leave. Rodriguez walks to the door and then turns and throws an energy ball. Prue flings it back at him and he is finally vanquished for good. Piper quits her job at Quake. She wants to be a chef and own a restaurant. Andy is cleared of Anderson's murder. Featured Music "Animal Instinct" by The Cranberries (Opening sequence) "Calling All Angels" by Jane Siberry (Andy's Funeral) Guest Stars * Carlos Gomez as Insp. Rodriguez * Wendy Benson as Joanne Hertz * David Carradine as Tempus Co-Star * Nancy O’Dell as Weatherperson Notes * This is the last episode for T. W. King (Andrew Trudeau). * The episode title is a reference to a quote attributed to Yogi Berra: "It's like déjà vu all over again." * Andy dies in this episode. * Rodriguez is the first demon on Charmed to display the power to throw energy balls. This power is not used again until Season 3, by Cole Turner and from then on by many demons. * Ironically, the Xena Season 4 Finale aired 4 days before this episode had the same name, although it dealt with reincarnations of the lead characters not repeating days. Xena did have an episode with a repeating day (after the theme of the movie Groundhog Day) in the prior season named "Been There, Done That". * Prue magically closes the door with her powers just like in the series premiere. This later becomes a tradition in the show. * First attempt: Wednesday, Joanne Hertz from Baker High School class of ‘92, Prue tells Andy about Phoebe’s premonition, Phoebe dies, the time reset. * Second attempt: Wednesday, Prue feels a sense of déjà vu with Andy in the park, Piper doesn’t use her power, Phoebe & Piper die, the time reset. * Third attempt: Wednesday, Phoebe doesn’t use her power, Andy dies, Prue meets him in a dream or Limbo and he kisses her, Prue accelerates time, Thursday, Piper decides to quit Quake. * Despite Phoebe smirking at Nancy O'Dell at the end of this episode where she appears as a Weatherwomen, Nancy O'Dell appears again in A Witches Tail, Part 2 to interview Phoebe for her Ask Phoebe column. * This is the only season finale in which Leo doesn't appear. * Phoebe dies for the 1st and 2nd time. * Piper dies for the first time. * A total of 28 evil beings are vanquished throughout Season 1. 25 by the Charmed Ones, 1 by Melinda Warren, and 2 by other demons. * It's later revealed that before he died, Andy asked Darryl to take over covering for the sisters if something happened to him. Darryl honors that request and covers for them when Andy dies which is why they didn't have any problems after his death with the police. Later, honoring Andy's request, Darryl takes on that role full-time and proves to be a valuable ally. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. Quotes :Prue: You'll be where in an hour? :Phoebe: Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing. :Prue: Just stay out of my closet. :Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours. :Prue: (Reading the paper) I don't believe this. :Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm. :Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. :(Andy and Prue are at the park) :Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before? :Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before ... :Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing? :Prue: Alright, let's go over the plan again. :Phoebe: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door. :Prue: 'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, alright, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down. :Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him. :Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying. :Phoebe: I still feel like cannon fodder. (The doorbell rings.) :Prue: What time is it? :Piper: Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign. :Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 122